<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You, Oniichan by QueerBeeNamedLee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170974">I Love You, Oniichan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerBeeNamedLee/pseuds/QueerBeeNamedLee'>QueerBeeNamedLee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hinata Brothers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Almost), (Izuru’s older and Hajime’s younger), Angst, Brotherly Angst, Fluffy Angst, Gen, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Siblings, I love that tag, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Not incest istg if anyone interprets it as that I will break your kneecaps, Sibling Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerBeeNamedLee/pseuds/QueerBeeNamedLee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angst based around my theory/headcanon that these two are brothers.</p><p>Also, mind that major character death tag ha</p><p>(Chapter 1 is from Izuru’s perspective, Chapter 2 will be a prequel from Hajime’s)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime &amp; Kamukura Izuru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hinata Brothers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Oniichan Can’t Cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“I love you, Oniichan!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words were distant, the voice unclear. They echoed inside his mind. He didn’t know who said them, or even who they were talking to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They felt like a dream- or, more accurately, a hazy memory. Something he couldn’t quite place. It was elusive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For some reason, it felt important. He shook his head slightly, clearing the thoughts from his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were more important matters he had to attend to first, after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The one that seemed the most obvious:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What was his name?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kamukura Izuru” couldn’t be right. That name belonged to a different man. (a long gone man, which could be deemed a similarity between them, he mused) Everyone knew that, from the people who gave it to him to the people who didn’t even know he existed yet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, he didn’t exactly have another in on hand, so he supposed that was who he would be known as; for the time being.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, Oniichan...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The voice was just a little bit clearer this time. Soft, high pitched- that of a young child. It also sounded very tired. Half asleep, even. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If he concentrated hard enough, he could almost feel a small hand grasping loosely on the cuff of his sleeve. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Who’s hand? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn’t say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps there <i> were </i> more “important” matters to attend to, but this was the least boring. He could almost hear the child crying out:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who’s voice, who’s voice, who’s voice? Who am I? Don’t you remember me? Do you not love me, Oniichan?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Strange...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thought almost left a deep pit in his stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Almost.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, Oniichan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It sounded casual, and a little more mature this time. Rushed, too. He could almost see this mystery child hastily wave goodbye to him and run out the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Almost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So close. So close it was (almost) frustrating.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>What did he know about this mystery child? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, they were his younger sibling; that much was obvious at this point. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But where were they? How old were they now? What was their name? Were they even alive anymore? So many questions and not a single answer could be gleaned from the haze of his “memories”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In fact, he couldn’t even be sure they were his. Another had once inhabited this body and mind, after all. It was highly unlikely that would affect his memories, however. Either way, he was very curious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who are you-...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Strange... there was another word that almost slipped out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Almost.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, Oniichan. I love you so, so much. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The voice was clear as day this time. That of a fourteen-year-old boy. The boy seemed upset, so much so that they could barely speak, their voice shaking and cracking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could feel the boy’s trembling hand squeeze his right softly. Why did it feel so much warmer in comparison...?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It all made sense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew the voice. He could almost see the face. But the name-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It rang out in his head - as if somewhere, somehow, he was reaching out to him, making him remember through sheer force of will. The same name as the one who had previously occupied this body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata Hajime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That name sparked many almost emotions within the empty husk of a man. 

</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But most of all, he almost felt regret.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Almost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was so close yet so far, and that was (almost) so frustrating.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, he simply stood on the roof of a building that was now very empty, and likely wouldn’t see any use or inhabitants anytime soon. Or ever, really. He stared up at the night sky, immediately finding many constellations he didn’t find interesting in the slightest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He half hoped that, wherever Hajime was now (if he was anywhere), he would be able to hear the whispered words he had never had the courage to let him hear before. When it had mattered. When they might have been able to save them both.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too, Otouto.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Strange...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He almost felt the urge to cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Almost.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Otouto Can’t Help But Cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All of the “I love you”s from Hajime’s perspective.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought I’d mention that in this universe/headcanon, “Izuru” (or Zukko as I’ve dubbed him) is three years older than Hajime.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“I love you, Oniichan!”</p><p> </p><p>The five-year-old happily shouted the words to his brother, who smiled back at him. There were no words in response.</p><p> </p><p>But that was okay; they weren’t needed. </p><p> </p><p>He hugged his brother, who loosely wrapped his arms around him. The embrace was warm. He nuzzled his face into his neck. </p><p> </p><p>He hoped that days like these would last forever.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I love you, Oniichan...”</p><p> </p><p>The eight-year-old sleepily whispered the words to his brother, grasping his sleeve; a silent “please don’t leave yet.”</p><p> </p><p>His brother softly smiled at him, kissed his forehead in farewell, and walked away with a soft and warm “Goodnight.”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime watched him go and softly close the door behind him with a small clicking sound. Afterwards, sleep was quick to overtake him.</p><p> </p><p>He wondered if days like these could last forever.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I love you, Oniichan.”</p><p> </p><p>The twelve-year-old hastily said the words to his brother as he threw his bag over his shoulders. The material felt slightly scratchy as it brushed against his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>It was his first day at his new school, as he had transferred (again). He wanted to get there early to leave a good first impression; maybe he’d even be able to make some friends this time- if he was there for more than a few months.</p><p> </p><p>He waved goodbye to his brother, who returned the gesture, his lips turning up just slightly. His eyes sparkled with affection, though. He also had a small air of sadness about him. Hajime didn’t have time to wonder why. </p><p> </p><p>“Have a good day.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy nodded, then rushed out the door; being careful not to slam it.</p><p> </p><p>He thought days like these might last forever.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I love you, Oniichan. I love you so, so much. I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>The fourteen-year-old hoarsely whispered the words to his brother, wondering if he could even hear him. He winced as he heard his voice crack ever so slightly. </p><p> </p><p>He squeezed his hand and held back a quiet gasped out sob as he felt cold it was already. He gently kissed his forehead in farewell, not missing the fact that there was now a small droplet on his brother’s still face.</p><p> </p><p>The small, consistent beeping sounds finally stopped, making way for a long, drawn out noise that grated his ears.</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, he knew for sure that he was gone. There was no longer any misguided hope he could desperately cling to. No more time to pray for a miracle.</p><p> </p><p>His brother was dead.</p><p> </p><p>He would never see him again. Maybe he’d see his face, but it wouldn’t mean anything. It wouldn’t be him. He wasn’t there anymore. It was stone cold, still- lifeless. He would never see his warm smile again.</p><p> </p><p>He knew those happy days couldn’t have lasted forever.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey, Oniichan. It’s been a while, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>The fifteen-year-old smiled bitterly at the grave. The placeholder for that warm face, that comforting presence. </p><p> </p><p>He slowly let out a shaky breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Things have been... pretty okay since you...” he hesitated, not wanting to say the word that would admit the truth; even though he had long accepted it. “...Left; all things considered. I hope they’re going okay for you, too... wherever you are.”</p><p> </p><p>He paused for a moment, trying to steady his shaking breaths.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted you to know that... I miss you. I miss you a lot. And...”</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t hold back a sob, tears now flowing freely down his face. It felt as if there was a stone made of emotions lodged in his throat. It was hot and it hurt, god <i> it hurt so much. </i></p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Oniichan. And I always will. I’ll never forget you. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>He prayed that days like these wouldn’t last forever.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case you couldn’t tell I really like repetition lmao</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments/criticism are appreciated- you don’t have to- I appreciate you reading either way! But if you have any tips on how I could improve my writing, or you just want to tell me what you thought, that’d be wonderful!</p><p>No matter what, have a wonderful day/night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>